


Rocket and Ghazan 2: The Infinity Love

by Carliro



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: Rocket and Ghazan have a quiet moment together, but an evil threatens them apart. HOW WILL THEY REACT!?





	Rocket and Ghazan 2: The Infinity Love

Rocket and Ghazan were doing SEX on each other in their golden bed like the satin sheets of despise. Their penises were frotting each other!

"Oh Ghazan you are so big!" moaned Rockette as his baculum-supported procyonid manchildhood rubbed against Ghazan's cigarette shaped reality sexily.

"I love you!" said Ghazan as he kissed Rocket's passionate doggy lips.

They had an orgasm and semen came and crusted on their soft abdomens.

"Oh my love, that was amazing!" Rocket nuzzled against Ghazan's muscular belly.

"Almost as amazing as when your jerk friends died" moaned Ghazan, kissing his beloved Rocket.

They laughed, but their laughed was short lived as an evil purple man came into the room. He had a skin as violet as a dying star's wish and his chin looks like a rorqual's scrotum. He had a gauntlet full of precious gemstones that he wiggled menacingly.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................THANOS!

"Haw haw haw thou shall DIE for the greater GOOD because infinity resources from my GOD-LIKE POWERS are beyond my psychological grasp!" he cackled meanly and snapped his fingers!

"No!" cried Rocket but it was two latte, Ghazan turned into dust!

"Promise me you will live and let live!" cried Ghazan as he embraced his lover, but he turned into smoke so he only filled Rocket's lungs with bitterness and regret.

"Now the universe IS BALANCED!" said Thanas kakodaemonically with agathodaemon intentions.

Rocket wept in morning, and he remembered Ghazan's words.

"Forgive me, but I can't follow them" he said calmly in a badass like manner.

Then he took out a gun and shot Thanos' head without breaking a sweat and even looking.

"No my cranial neurovascular system my only WEAKNESS!" cried Thanagor as his broca area filled with blood and he could not control his bladder anymore, so he urinated himself to oblivion.

Then he died. Rocket picked up the gauntlet, and he heard an evil laughter.

"You will never get your faggot love back" said Gomorrah, who was killed by Thanos and put inside the soulstone, "You will never use the god-like power of the infinity gauntlet to bring Ghazan back."

Then Rocket got an idea. What if he used the infinity gauntlet........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................TO BRING GHAZAN BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

"No forget what I said I was joking/lying!" cried Gamora desperately, but it was two late.

Rocket snaped his paws and suddenly the sand got out of his lungs and became Ghazan again!

"Oh my love, you're back!" Rocket kissed Ghazan passionately.

"Yes, and I'm never leaving again!" Ghazan said, holding Rocket against his powerful masculine sternum.

Then they resumed frotting, and Gamora wept bitter tears because her plans were foiled.

The end, amen and amen.


End file.
